Horton Hears a Who: 96 Sisters
by NetsirkBlue
Summary: The thing about having such a large family... Everyone has their own problems and someone has to listen to them. Mainly their only brother, Jojo.
1. Chapter 1

Horton Hears a Who: 96 sisters

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I get tired of saying it, but… I do not own Horton Hears a Who, those rights are reserved to other people.

**A/N: **This chapter was possible do to the lovely help of my two wonderful proofreaders; Spleeny and Socks who took the time to read and correct all my mistakes in it. Now go ahead and read it, I command you to!

* * *

A thin stream of light fell over the small lump curled up upon the room's single bed; and it was with the creaking of a door that dim glow vanished, and tiny catlike footsteps prodded across the boards. The teenage Who buried beneath his covers continued to snooze lightly until a small body plopped down onto him.

This might have scared anyone else senseless, but it was a regular occurrence for the brother of ninety-six little Who sisters. The pouncing on him was something the dark furred who could have gone without, though. Because of size difference, the air was knocked clean out of his lungs.

However, the weight was soon lifted as his little sister rolled over to sit beside him instead. "Jojo… I no sleep…" Yeah, and now he couldn't either-- thank you, Tally. "Wead me storwy." In the darkness he could make out the form of a square-ish item shoved up close to his face.

Taking the book, he sat up, slowly flipping through the pages with mild amusement before he set the volume aside on the bedside table. They knew better than to ask him such things; after all, he really preferred not to use his voice. Instead of reading, he reached his hand down the side of his bed, stuffing it between the mattress and railing to draw out a flashlight.

He smacked it against his palm, causing the yellowish glow to dimly light up a section of the room. Then he tilted it sideways to face the wall and propped it up on the edge of his bed.

"What you woo-ing Jo-jo?…" said his sister.

He crawled to the edge and held a hand before the light, forming a dark silhouette.

Shadow puppets would be sufficient to tell a story.

* * *

His sister was gone from his room when Jojo awoke in the morning. He got up rather sluggishly, picking up the book that had been left aside his bed. He trudged down the stairs, dropping by the large shared room that was his sisters'. Most were still asleep, but a few had woken up and glanced at him curiously when he entered.

He waved the book for them to see and crept over to the young who's girl bed to set it at the foot of her sleeping form. With that, he turned to leave before a voice stopped him.

"Jojo? I need to talk to you." And she had to be using the work 'talk' very lightly.

He turned to walk over to her when she shot out of the room, literally dragging him with her. His toes couldn't actually reach the ground as her feet flew down the many steps of the stairs. He was only aware of their mother casting them a strange look as they vanished out the front door.

Jojo shared a similar strange look as his sister stopped and panted rather stiffly. He waited a moment before plopping down on the front steps. "See… I…" His sister started before spinning around with a groan. "Maybe I shouldn't be saying this to you." She glanced back at him looking at him in a rather untrusting manner. "You promise not tell anyone?"

He rolled his eyes at her.

"This is serious! You better not tell anyone." She shook her finger at her older brother rather threateningly before using it and the rest of her hand to fan her face. "See… I… this boy… he's so… so… hot!"

Serious huh? His sister was crushing --in fact her cheeks were glowing a brilliant rosy red at this very instant-- and she classified this as serious? Sorry, but Jojo just couldn't understand his sisters sometimes.

Oh, Sandy was still talking, but she didn't seem to care if he was interested in her words or not, so he didn't listen much and instead just watched the citizens of Whoville walking past their house on their way to-- wherever it was that they were going. It took him a moment to notice the Who boy wandering in their direction.

Trying to get her attention, Jojo waved his hand in his chatting sister's direction, but it wasn't doing much. She continued blabbing to the air until the boy stood right behind her and tapped her on the shoulder; this caused her to squeal like a mouse whose tail had just been stepped on, and it was quite painful for Jojo's ears.

She turned around slowly and sucked in a gasp of air as the green who boy spoke to her. "It's neat seeing you here Sandy, I mean, I'm sorry to startle you and all, but why are you standing in front of the mayor's house?" This was really weird; Jojo was betting all his inventions that this was the boy his sister was crushing on. It didn't take a genius to figure that out, though; he didn't think her face could get any redder.

"Oh, Jeff! I… live… here…"

Was she going to pass out? He raised a brow at his sister, wondering if he should be worried that she wasn't getting enough oxygen as this conversation progressed.

The boy, Jeff, looked between the house and Jojo's sister. "You're the mayor's daughter?"

Sandy was shuffling her feet. "One of them…" She murmured nervously. Suddenly, she perked up and said, "Want to meet the others?" This was not something Jojo would recommend anyone to do, unless he wanted to send his guest running toward the hills as fast as he or she could.

That many who girls in the same place at once was quite frightening, especially since they were all his sisters.

Jojo, being a mute, knew a lot about a person's actions and it seemed this who was struggling to find a polite way to turn his sister's offer down. In the end it didn't seem he was able to though, because his shoulders had slumped slightly though his voice remained rather sure. "Yeah, yeah. I'd like that, if your parents wouldn't mind?"

The girl giggled and glanced toward her brother. "Go tell mom I'm having a friend over."

Narrowing his eyes Jojo went along with her suggestion, anything to get him away from those two.

* * *

When he got inside however, he was cut off by one of his smallest sisters who was clutching a very familiar book to her front. "Thank for werning my wook, Jo-jo."

He waved his hand aside to show it was no big deal and then continued past her and their mother as well.

He didn't get very far before another girl cut him off. "Jo…jo… Is that Jeff out there?" She seemed to slump over in disappointment as she spoke to him. "Sandy promised she wouldn't…" she whined to her shorter brother who continued to stand idly by. "She knows that I like him…"

Jojo just nodded wanting to get out of here.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Hearing the voice echoing through the room, Jojo leapt back, allowing his complaining sister to be swept away with the rest of the mob as his remaining sisters flooded into the dining room. Breakfast was going to be all drama this morning, not something a teenage boy should have to deal with.

And he had just been about to skip breakfast, too, when his father spotted him. "Yo! J-dawg, off to breakfast?" His father just had to embarrass himself like that--well, Jojo couldn't refuse now...better just get this breakfast over with.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for your time. Tell me what you thought of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Horton Hears a Who: 96 Sisters

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Same as first chapter.

**A/N: **I know I should have waited for more reviews but I just get so excited, so here's the next chapter. _Story possible due to my writing and Spleeny, Socks and a little bit of selenite's mad proofreading skills. _Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Oh, I see we have a guest!" was the first thing Jojo's father spluttered when they stepped into the cluttered dinning area. Ned proceeded to dash around one side of the table and grasp the green Who boy's hand in an overly enthusiastic handshake that seemed to pop Jeff's arm out of its socket. "Hello, how do you do today?! Jeff!" He just had to add the name in there to prove he knew every Who in Whoville.

He did not give Jeff the time to respond before going on, "The only son of Mary and Thomas Wholivan, who work at the Who-a-sanitary office. I am the mayor, Ned O'Malley, and it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person! Have you meet my son, Jojo? You must be here to see him!" And with this Ned finally released the hand he was shaking violently and pulled his only son over.

Jojo just rolled his eyes as he was once more placed in front of his sister's crush.

"I bet you two are the best of friends!" Ned exclaimed, squeezing his son briskly to his side.

Jeff rubbed his sore arm from the instant it was freed until now, because at this moment he had to hold up a finger and open his mouth to speak. However, he never actually got even a syllable out before a rather annoyed Sandy stomped over and grabbed his arm.

"He's here to see ME, daddy!"

First dramatic scene: check.

* * *

When the large family finally got settled down for breakfast, another chair had been miraculously located as an addition to the long, spiraling table. Jojo was not pleased with the set up.

Directly to his left was Jeff, and directly to his right was Sandy. Now, this wouldn't have been such a big deal if they'd sat and ate their breakfast quietly but… no. His sister had to insist on trying to talk to their guest every time the chairs stopped spinning, at which time Jojo would attempt to steal some food from the plate in front of him.

Eventually, Jojo had to settle for sinking back in his seat and just watching the events of breakfast unfold. Of course, he didn't have to do so happily; he held his striped arms crossed over his chest and had a scowl plastered on his face. Sandy was blabbering on to Jeff, but he was not talking to her; instead, he complimented every similar-aged girl that passed on the other side of the table as their chairs shifted.

"Liz, I love the shape of your hair."

"Phoebe, is that a new outfit? You really pull it off."

"Amy, do you whiten your teeth? They are stunning."

Funny, Amy had a chunk of something breakfast related wedged between her two front teeth, and Jojo went about rubbing his index finger against the indent between his own teeth. Immediately five of the girls on the opposite side of the table stuck their fingers in their mouth, picking at food that didn't exist with a exception of Amy.

Amy gasped as she popped the piece of bacon loose but by now their chairs had already been dragged halfway down the table.

Jeff looked at Jojo questionably as he still had a finger resting against his bottom lip and Jojo returned the look by narrowing his eyes.

"You know, maybe you wouldn't? be such a small Who if you actually ate something at breakfast."

Was Jeff trying to insult him by commenting on his size? If he was trying to get under Jojo's fur it wasn't going to work, because the dark haired Who boy simply looked on indifferently.

The chairs shifted once more and Jojo found himself in front of his father. The timer clicked and the twelve seconds began.

"So what do you think of Jeff? You two really aren't friends?" Jojo didn't know how to respond to this change of pace so settled for just rolling his eyes at the mayor. Ned lower his voice and leaned in close, "Because I think it be great for your mayoral status to be buddies with a boy like Jeff Wholivan. You know what I mean? I mean… do you read me J-dawg?"

The mayor banged his fist against his own chest and this was the sign for Jojo to get out of here. He spun his chair around and hopped down, this time with a second to spare. "Jojo! You should get to know him!" and with that, the timer rang and Ned became in engaged in a conversation with their guest as Jojo stalked off down the hall.

* * *

Where ever those two went after breakfast, or what they were doing, was none of Jojo's business.

Instead he went about the house, helping to clean up the messes his sisters created on an hourly basis. He understood his mother was a busy woman, with his father at the office signing papers and yelling at the portraits on the wall, not being here all the time to help take care of their ninety-seven children.

He gathered up their items and put them back in their room; he wiped up puddles of juice and swept the top floor. He then headed down the stairs.

One of his sisters was perched there on the bottom of the railing fiddling with a cube-shaped device, occasionally smacking it against where she sat and nearly toppling over herself. All the while she was doing this she mumbled to herself, "I just wanted to take a picture of them… but the dumb thing broke…"

Jojo came up behind her and tapped her on the back.

Emma squealed. His sisters were always freaking out for the stupidest reasons.

She turned to look at him, her frantic expression relaxing when she realized it was only her brother. "Hey, Jojo! You want to do something for me?!" The way she stated this question could lead a person to believe that she was the one doing the favor instead of Jojo. Really though, if Jojo had say in what the answer to that question would be, it would probably be no.

But Emma wouldn't take no for an answer.

Emma automatically took her brother's silence as a yes. So, seconds later, he found the item she had been complaining about shoved in his face. "Fix this for me!" she demanded as he took it from her hands and she continued to talk about nothing of importance, even now that her brother was no longer listening.

Jojo examined the who-camera, clicking the button to snap a picture, and momentarily heard the whirling before another sound followed that one: clank, clank, clank. He did it once more, holding it next to his ear as it repeated the noise a second time, the slightest hint of curiosity playing across his features as he did so.

That could just mean the film was wedged in there, but he would have to open it up to be sure.

"Sandy is so lucky to be going out with Jeff. I mean I would if he wasn't so much older then me." Emma shifted as an airy smile slowly engulfed her features. "I mean… he's so tall and handsome, who wouldn't want him."

Jojo rocked up on his toes, leaned over the railing and snapped his fingers in front of his sisters face, successfully waking her from day dream, though she continued talking in a less dazed way. "His last girlfriend was so jealous when they broke up that she spread this lie that he had been cheating on her throughout their relationship, but of course that can't be true!"

Growing impatient, Jojo snapped his fingers once more.

"Oh, you can return my who-camera later. You know, when you fix it." Once she said that, Emma began to stare into space once more, informing Jojo it was time to leave--and he did just that.

* * *

He headed outside with the strap of the camera slung over his back and moved knowingly around the side of the house. He headed down the side streets, avoiding their noisy town square, and stopped by a small shop with a colorful display of instruments in the front window. He did not head through the front door; instead wandered to the back where large tins of unwanted parts sat, propped up against the wall.

He reached up grabbing the rim and hoisted himself to the top of the closest can. He began to sift quietly through the many oddly shaped metal fixtures until he stumbled upon three similar sized rubber plugs and two tiny metal tubes, which had holes the size of a grain of rice running through their lengths.

He gathered up a few more things from the next two tins --including a thick metal pipe-- before stuffing the items into his fuzzy pockets and continuing on to another shop front.

Here he repeated the same step, going around the back. He shoved the lid off the heavy container and propped it up with the sturdy pipe he'd retrieved at his last stop. Jojo preceded to dig through the electronic parts, pulling out a few loose wires and plates of metal, then setting things back as they had been before he left.

His last stop was a furniture store.

However it didn't go as planned as he searched for springs.

Was that Jeff and Lori --not Sandy-- holding hands over there?

Jojo's palm slipped off the can's rim, causing him to topple face first into the stuffing and springs. This wouldn't have been so bad if his feet weren't sticking straight up for the whole world to see. It would have at least been slightly better if he weren't the only the black furred Who in Whoville.

He knew they hadn't mistook him for anyone else.

"Is that your-" Jojo heard Jeff purposely cough as he was trying to squirm his way free from the tricky position he had gotten himself stuck in. He was a little too short to get the leverage to kick himself out. "-brother, digging around the trashcan?"

Jojo could also hear his sister laughing nervously and probably waving her hand about as she talked. "No, no!" she insisted, stuttering. "O-of course no-not…" She released a snort of laughter once more and said, "Let's just… go over THERE!" Hasty footsteps then retreated.

The tin spilled over with a thud and dumped Jojo and the rest of its contents over the ground.

Well that was… effective.

He did find the right springs, though! So with this, he picked the fluff and springs from his fur and continued on once more.

* * *

Eventually he reached his destination, pulling the lever and flinging himself skyward toward the observatory.

It was best to put all of what had just unfolded out of his mind for now.

* * *

**A/N: **When I started this I thought it be really long but there is probably only going to be one or two more chapters.

Be nice to me people and review so I can keep writing. If you like my story, I want to know. Comments and concerns are welcome, also if you have any questions please ask and I will answer them. **Thank you for your time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **You know it, I know, let's not rub the fact in. Horton Hears a Who doesn't belong to me and neither does Jojo as great as that would be.

**A/N: **Yeah… you guys, this chapters been sitting in my computer for at least a day now, I forgot about it… -coughs- This chapter was possible due the proofreading skills of Selenite. Enjoy it!

* * *

The small door hidden among the larger one granted Jojo entrance... With this welcoming he creaked it closed behind him. Now only light from the high vaulted window trickled down, its dim glow casting upon the vast assortment of inventions scattered about the area.

He walked in expectantly, slugging the camera down on a nearby counter and emptied his pockets of the items he gathered in town. Then Jojo leaned back, stretching his arms with a yawn as he took a few steps backward, glancing upward at the arrangement of instruments spiraling up towards the very top.

It was almost done. He allowed a small smile of knowing, before wiping it from his features once more, recalling that he needed to get working on the task at hand.

He strolled back to the counter, removing a flat headed screwdriver from his pocket and wedged it between the plastic of the who-camera, popping the plate off from its side. This allowed him access to the inter mechanism which he inspected carefully, searching for the problem.

The film had twisted around itself, wedging itself under the reel.

The film had been ruined now from the exposure to light, Jojo hastily popped it out. Other parts had been damaged probably from carelessness -- which could've been the reason for the tangled film.

As he examined the pieces he had previously gathered, he knew exactly how to fix it. He jumped up onto the counter top getting a comfortable seat, and then he began to do so…

Of course Jojo ended up getting caught up in his other inventions as well. He realized the light flooding in, shifted from a golden yellow to fiery orange and a uneasy feeling twisted up into his stomach. Dinner would be starting soon… and that was one of the only rules in his family.

Always be on time for dinner.

Grabbing the mended and improved who-camera he spun around and dashed out of the observatory, unaware that he shouldn't have left his tools behind. He was instead trying to wipe the oil off his hands as he hurried forward upon his short legs.

With ninety-six sisters he could hope that his parents wouldn't notice if he was a few minutes late.

That's when his parents would start to get nosy-- if his schedule ever interfered with family.

* * *

Jojo came around to the side of the house just as the sky was turning a deep crimson red. He made it inside to see a few of his sisters still staggering behind, chatting with one another. He continued straight past them and up the stairs, two steps at a time.

He tossed the camera onto his bed as he past his room and slid into the bathroom just as his sister was about to go in. He closed the door in her face and as he pushed the stool up to the sink, he heard the Who girl's mousey voice whine, "Jooo… joo!"

He turned on the water to drown out her complaints and scrubbed off the grease that was caked halfway up his furry arms.

Even after all that, it seemed all the seats were full when he came into the dining room.

His parents cast a quick glance in his direction but had to spend this twelve seconds with one of his sisters so they didn't really acknowledge him. Jojo was fine with this, he just headed to his seat only to realize he wasn't the last one to dinner...

At that moment, Lori walked in, completely oblivious to her surroundings.

Jojo was tempted to look at her feet and make sure she was actually walking and not floating.

The room filled with "Oh's", smothering any hope of conversation that existed before.

"Lori's late!"

"Later then Jojo!"

"Seven minutes late!"

Lori just laughed and waved at her sisters, "Wonderful day we are having!" She giggled and pranced over, slipping into her seat. Just with that it was like a switch was flicked and dinner continued. It was real strange, but more so-- annoying.

Jojo was sitting right next to Lori, and she kept sighing.

He could take a pretty accurate guess at what she was so happy about. It was just this morning she had been so upset that Sandy had took her boyfriend, and now she was swooning over that very boy.

Lori ended up in front of their father, Jojo sat back with a look of boredom as he surveyed the scene.

"Is there… uh…" Ned hesitated, "reason you were late to dinner?" He was trying to sound stern but doing a rather miserable job.

Jojo really doubted that their father even knew how to be angry, at least in a serious sense.

Lori just smiled this huge smile, "No… not really.", she replied with not the least bit guilt. Her chair flew away and was replaced with Jojo's.

Jojo could see his mother looked sort of angry but it appeared his father didn't even remember what happened.

"So… Jojo… How's it hangin'?"

Jojo just rolled his eyes at his father wondering momentarily where he was even picking up these sayings. In any case, the only good thing about Lori being late meant his lateness was forgotten. At least he thought so for a moment….

"You really shouldn't be late Jojo." At least Ned had dropped his corny attempt to talk the teenager language. This made him seem a little more serious but not by much. "When you become the mayor-"

Jojo's frown deepened just in the slightest. It was always '_when_' you do, not, '_if_ you do…'.

"You can't just appear at any given time. You got. To be. On. Time." Ned slammed his glass down in his excitement, Jojo jumped out of his chair, sorely disappointed in his father, who was still as clueless as ever. And as such Jojo stormed off.

* * *

Entering his room, Jojo shut his door and threw himself down onto his bed.

He fixed his attention on the ceiling where the tiniest crack was visible in the plaster. It wasn't the most exciting thing to stare at, but there wasn't much else to look at in his unadorned room.

It didn't take long to hear the footsteps in the halls and he grabbed the who-camera from beside him and headed down to his sisters' room. The sounds alerted him that dinner was finished and he would probably find Emma on her bed working on her scrapbooks as she always did at this time.

There she was, just as he thought. She was sprawled out over the covers with the book propped up in front of her and pictures spread out on each side. She looked up as Jojo approached, eyeing the camera.

"You fixed it?" She exclaimed, snatching the device from him and reaching under her bed to retrieve a fresh roll of film. "Bet you destroyed my last roll of film though…" She muttered, putting the new one in.

It was quite uncalled for when she snapped a picture of her brother dazing him with the bright flash. It only managed to make Jojo appear rather annoyed as he attempted to blink the colorful splotches from his vision.

Emma looked at the who-camera in a rather bored manner. "You added a flash…", she commented halfhearted.

She held it out to him keeping the same dull expression.

"Here, you can keep it. Daddy bought me a new one today." At least till the last sentence when she spoke rather teasingly, stuffing the device into his hands and showing him her new one.

"See this one is muuuch better." She smirked, "It's new." And oddly enough she began to pet it--

Jojo slowly backed away before turning and rushing off, straight into a wall! He gasped sharply stumbling backwards and grasped his small button nose. He glared at the opposing wall with a look that could melt steel, of course it didn't budge-- he didn't honestly expect it to.

His sister was cackling madly as he tried for the doorway once more-- this time finding it.

Jojo should have known better than to use such a powerful bulb in the flash; it was blinding. He knew he could always fix it later, but there really was no point in doing it now; he didn't plan on ever using it now that it was his.

* * *

That night Jojo laid in bed until he heard the soft patter of footsteps invite themselves in.

He sat up facing his small sister, who was holding a book but before she could get the chance to pounce on him, Tally suddenly appeared slightly nervous as she held the book up to him. "Wori… Jo-jo…?" She crept closer in the darkness and crawled onto his bed pushing the book on first. "Wory?…" the little Who insisted hopefully. She sat beside her older brother, holding the book out to him once more.

"Sandy said she wo' but she with Weff…"

Sandy was with… Jeff?

But Lori had been with Jeff.

What was going on here?

Jojo slipped out of bed waving his hand back at Tally. "Where wo woo-ing Jojo?", with that she scampered after him as he headed downstairs to the shared room of his sisters. It was too dark for him to actually see anything as he crept down to the middle row.

In a sense Jojo knew the layout by sound. It took an approximate amount of footsteps to reach a certain point and that's what he was doing right now, matching the rhythm of his own feet to that remembered sound. If he was correct… by the 241st muffled sound he should be standing directly in front of Sandy's bed.

Jojo reached out and touched the sheets, the lump didn't grumble as he prodded where the feet should have been. If it had been Sandy under the covers and not a lump of extra pillows then she would have been currently insulting him with angry sleep induced snorts.

This told him all he needed to know.

He lead Tally back upstairs and took out his flashlight once more, telling a story in the only way he was willing too.

Jojo would have to have "talk" with Jeff about what he was doing. This was bound to turn out interesting…

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I can see at least one more chapter… it depends how it spreads out if there will be another after it. Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Horton Hears a Who: 96 Sisters

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Same as all the other chapters.

**A/N: **I really keep forgetting that I write these chapters… Proofread by Spleeny and Selenite. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

It was a little bit after one in the afternoon.

"You know? You will look pretty in anything, you don't gotta get all fixed up for me." That familiar voice drifted down the hall, feeding either Sandy or Lori false compliments. Seconds later, the owner of that voice turned the corner and came into the view of Jojo.

Jojo stopped dead in the hall, his feet planted firmly and his arms crossed over his striped chest. Now was as good a time as ever, as his eyes narrowed in annoyance at the Who who was playing his sisters.

For a split second Jojo was sure he saw Jeff's shoulders stiffen nervously, but perhaps it was his imagination, as Jeff's stance relaxed almost immediately. In fact Jeff, stomped right up to Jojo, his tall, lanky form easily towering over the smaller Who by at least a few feet.

"You have something to say to me?" Jeff snorted at his own unheard joke, while Jojo was far from amused or intimated by the Who in front of him. Even so, Jeff must have really derived some sort of joy from getting on peoples nerves because he didn't stop then.

"Of course you don't…" Jeff prodded the smaller Who with the front of his foot, but Jojo refused to budge even in the slightest. "Because you… Can't. Even-" He prodded Jojo again harder this time, probably just attempting to make him mad, "Talk!" He proceeded to topple him over with the hardest shove yet.

Jojo sat himself straight up, his expression rather dark, but his size smothered most of the threat he was emitting. Jeff just smiled and said, "So you're not going to tell your sisters anything, right? What they don't know won't hurt them after all, and you wouldn't want to hurt your little sisters." He lowered his voice, leaning in closer. "Or you know…yourself."

Jojo calmly stood himself up appearing neither emotionally or physical hurt by the abuse. For a second the tension hung thick in the air holding the two Whos in place, but then Jojo broke it. Sweeping forward in one smooth movement, Jojo brushed past the other boy; even with Jeff still crouched slightly over Jojo was not level with him.

His soft scarcely used voice not quite registering in Jeff's ears. The fact that Jojo could, and actually did speak caused a great bit of discomfort to pass through the room. Jeff didn't allow Jojo to walk all the way past him as his arm shot out hooking around the smaller Who's middle.

Jeff straightened up with the small Jojo easily tucked under his arm, unsuccessfully trying to worm himself free. This really did not bode well for Jojo who did not enjoy being treated like a sack of potatoes. Nor was he thrilled by the prospect of what lay behind the door Jeff had his hand on.

So Jojo did the first thing that came to mind, stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled. Jeff nearly dropped him from surprise but the pounding of footsteps coming around the corner caused him to react in a different way, chucking Jojo rather harshly into the small dark room.

The momentum carried him farther due to his light weight and because of this, he hit the wall probably harder than intentional. Pain was throbbing through his head as he bounced into a box of dusty old clothes, which sent a gray cloud spilling up around him. He blinked a few times trying unsuccessfully to rid himself from the black splotches devouring his vision.

There was a faint click of the lock being triggered then his sister's voice.

"Wasn't Jojo here with you?" He couldn't really match the voice to it's owner at the moment, the sentence as a whole seemed pretty blurred. "I thought I heard him whistle-"

Right then Jojo had about to whistle again when the darkness, that had been slowly biting away at his consciousness-- engulfed him.

* * *

A constant pounding thrummed against the back of Jojo's mind. In his semiconscious state, it seemed to be the only thing keeping him company aside from the darkness. Then again… this darkness wasn't just in his mind, was it? This darkness was actually his surroundings, though he couldn't quite yet put his finger on why there was no light.

It was coming back rather slowly, and with the return of reality, feeling also trickled back into his limbs. This gave him the ability to slowly push himself up from the heap he had fallen in, but it also stirred the dust. This dust in turn caused him to sneeze and fall back once more--

Sending a fresh wave of pain through his head.

This time he shifted more slowly, bringing his hands up so he could tenderly push them through his dark hair. It took a very short few seconds before an unwelcome yelp escaped his lips; he sucked in a deep breath, collecting his composure once more. He felt no stickiness on his fingers, so it was safe to assume that no blood had surfaced from that bump.

Now for the current problem…

That problem was-- oh, right… he was locked in a closet with and seemed to have no way out. Of course, it might have been easier to find a solution if he could actually see something aside from black! Jojo sat up once more and slid his way out of the dusty box.

The first thing he did was try the door, but it didn't budge. It was locked and had no means of being picked from this side; in theory, he was stuck in here until someone let him out. He turned his back to the door and slumped down to the floor… and while he was here, Jeff was out there with his sisters.

He sighed and reached into his pocket only to stiffen in realization. He'd left the screwdriver at the observatory. In annoyance, he banged his head against the door, which wasn't the smartest thing to do, as he realized when fresh pain stabbed at his mind.

So he needed a solution and finding one sooner rather than later would be better.

This was no problem. He released a long breath trying to straighten his spinning thoughts… he just had to think this over a moment--there had to be something in here he could use to get out. He surveyed his surrounding as his eyes slowly adjusted to the lack of light. Boxes… old clothes, brooms, coat hangers-- oh!

Jojo jumped to his feet, snatching the broom from the corner and swinging it upward so he could knock the hangers from the high bar they dangled from. Almost immediately, they rained down on him.

He sat down, sighing silently as he slowly twisted one hanger straight at a time. Hopefully this won't take as long as it felt like it would; he had other things that needed to be done.

The lock needed to be popped out since it had been pushed in. He looked around once more and grabbed a nearby purse. Turning it over in his hands he removed the magnet from its clip and twisted the end of his long row of coat hangers around it.

Moments later, he was down on his stomach feeding the joined hangers under the door crack. Seconds later he realized it wasn't bent right, so had to pull it back and try again. This was tedious work, and he wasn't too happy with it at all; as an inventor he should have been able to think of a solution in any situation…but this one sucked.

Finally he heard a click--please say the magnet tugged the lock…

He reached for the doorknob twisting and surprisingly it gave him access to the hall. He had no time for a victory dance, however, as he shot off for his room. It was time to deal with the main problem at hand.

It had to be here somewhere; if his throbbing head would stop pounding, Jojo would able to remember.

He had come here yesterday and walked about twenty steps, so he repeated this action now. Pausing, Jojo scanned his room for any sight of the device, but since it wasn't right in view, he realized that he had probably stuffed it somewhere.

He crawled down on all fours and prodded his hand under the bed. His fingers brushed up dust onto his already coated body as they traced the empty area. He felt the strap at his fingertips, and gripping it, he slowly pulled it toward him. Jojo would show Jeff just what he meant by having that very short "talk."

His sisters wouldn't believe him straight out. After this, there would be no denying it.

He threw the strap over his back and headed towards the window, the darkness just now dawning on him. It was already night time? Mentally, he ticked off the numbers in his head… that was a good seven hours trapped in a closet. Shaking the thought aside, he moved to hoist himself over the window sill when a voice sounded behind him-

"Wa-add was wooking for woo… Jojo… where woo wo-wing?"

Jojo slid back down onto his furry feet and walked up to his sister. He held out a finger and pointed to the window before turning his other hand palm up. He moved two fingers of the opposite hand across it as if they were legs walking.

"It wate Jo-jo, no wo," said his sister, pulling at his arm, but he just shook his head. Eventually, she let go, and he walked the length of the room. He waved back at her before jumping over the sill and shimmying down the tree. Tally waved after him until he disappeared from view in the darkness.

* * *

Where would they go?

He wished he had thought this through. Well, too late for that…

Jojo took a few steps into the town square and froze when two familiar shadows caught his attention. He took another three very soft and muffled steps sideways so he was positioned behind a nearby fencepost. Turning the camera over his hands, he listened to the steady drone of voices and the occasional giggle from his sister.

Carefully, he leaned to peer around the fence.

He realized that even if he could see them against the glimmering water of the fountain, the lens of this camera wouldn't pick out the image in this darkness. Knowing this was probably one of the only chances he would have, he flicked the small switch he'd installed on the device.

Jojo lined it up and pushed the button; the powerful flash momentarily lit up the night like lighting.

"What was that?"

Jojo edged back into hiding upon hearing the voice, and he began to count the footsteps as they stormed in his direction. He kept the camera in an up position in front of himself as another voice rang through, "It was probably nothing… Jeff… come back here…"

His sister did not steer Jeff in the other direction, however; Jojo could still hear him coming.

Now, being caught in the act, most people would run, but Jojo was placing his bets on how many people in Whoville had short attention spans. If he were lucky, Jeff would lose interest before he even reached him. However-- Jojo was wrong, seeing as the green Who had just rounded the corner… Good thing he had a plan B.

Jojo's dark fur and small size made him hard the pick out from the surrounding night. Yet Jojo waited until Jeff's eyes fell upon him, and then a flash lit the sky. With a yell of "OH-ZITS!" Jeff stumbled forward, trying to grab the small Who. But Jojo, knowing Jeff was almost completely blind from the flash, just sidestepped out of the way.

"Is everything okay… over there, Jeffy?"

With a loud thud and 'oof,' Jeff was on the ground. There was a second during which Jojo was tempted to perform some sort of revenge for having been locked in a closet, but instead he just rolled his eyes and dashed off into the night. Now was neither the time nor place for that.

* * *

**A/N: **As always… Keep reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

Horton Hears A Who: 96 Sisters

Chapter 5

**A/N: **I'm guessing because the movie finally came out, people started reading fan fiction for it and since I was suddenly getting so many reviews I decided I'd finally kick my lazy mind into gear and update.

* * *

It seemed that Jojo managed to get away, without any complications.

He had run so fast upon his short legs that he doubted anyone even had the time to follow. Even so as he reached the tree he had escaped down earlier that night- he glanced backwards. There was darkness all around, Jojo could see nothing else and if he couldn't see anyone… he figured no one could see him either. Fumbling his fingers over the rough bark of the tree he found his handholds and climbed his way up. Swinging over the window sill and landing silently in his room.

He yanked his window shut behind him, just incase he was followed. It may have been highly unlikely but the possibility was still there. Jojo didn't want to take the chance.

Jojo turned and crept his way across the length of the room. Prodding his fuzzy feet across certain floor boards as he went along, counting out in his head. The fourteenth one sunk slightly beneath his weight with a soft creak… The sign for him to crouch down and pull it up. Beneath it waited a bundle of papers, which he quickly stashed the camera among.

Hearing a ridiculously soft knock at his door he shoved the board back down with a quick kick of his heel. Jojo opened the door to find a sigh leaving his lips at the sight of his sister, Tally. "Jo-jo, Wa'm wor-sty…" She whined, fresh tears just beginning to well up in the corners her bright eyes. "Wo one wisten."

Jojo couldn't just ignore her, as much as the part of him --that demanded sleep-- insisted he did. So he did what any good big brother would do and lead her down the stairs to fill her simple request.

Despite all the whos which lived in the mayor's house, the kitchen was well tended too and rather organized. Jojo had no trouble locating a glass, though he had to pull a chair in from the dining room in order to reach it. It was strange that while in that vast room of 99 chairs, he hadn't heard the causal thuds of footsteps approaching the house, a sound that usually echoed in the silence of WhoVille nights. He had simply returned to his sister, hopping up onto the burrowed seat and filled her glass at the sink.

Tally was waiting rather impatiently for her drink, pouting and whining, till he passed it down to her.

Jojo then proceeded to wave his little sister away, by showing her his own glass in explanation. He moved to fill it in the sink as Tally shuffled out. She was so delighted by her glass of simple water that she did not notice the green who standing by the doorway as she passed. Didn't think to mention it to her brother, that Jeff was leaning against the frame.

"Hey, Jojo." Jeff said causal manner, startling Jojo into almost dropping his now full glass. Instead Jojo hid his slip up well, by turning off the water and taking a sip out of his cup. This way it appeared he was simply ignored Jeff's presence as if he wasn't worth so much as a passing glance.

Jeff had dropped his voice a few levels before he spoke again, teasing the smaller Who as he crept forward. "Isn't it way past your bedtime?" Jojo had his back to him so Jeff missed the way that Jojo rolled his eyes at the lame mock. With a lazy hop Jojo jumped from the chair and began to make his way across the kitchen. While Jeff was beginning to think he should stop joking and get straight to the point of this little 'get together'.

"So how did you enjoy your nighttime stroll?" Jeff questioned, hoping to catch the smaller Who off guard with the suddenness of his statement. Jojo didn't even seem to realize Jeff was speaking to him though. He had already moved onto the fridge, retrieving a few items from it before making his way over to a different corner of the kitchen.

"You know, for the mayor's son, you really have no manners. Listen to me when I'm talking to you." Jeff demanded with a rather childish stomp of the foot. Jojo just waved his hand back at Jeff, to tell him he didn't care much for what he had to say. Jojo was preoccupied reaching for a nearby knife which threw Jeff in to abrupt silence.

Jojo pulled a loaf of bread towards him and heard a long breath whistle out. Had Jeff seriously thought he meant to finish him off with a knife? That was ridiculous. Jojo had simply missed dinner, so he needed something to eat so his stomach didn't devour itself.

"So what is it? You couldn't sleep? Just thought you'd get some fresh air?"

Putting his sandwich together he turned around to face Jeff, using practiced skill to keep his expression indifferent. "I know you can talk, don't try playing stupid with me anymore!" Jeff proclaimed accusingly, stomping his way over. Jojo didn't respond to that, eating his sandwich rather slowly, as he watched the younger Who boy fuming before him.

Jeff snorted "I don't have to stand for this!"

Seeing that Jeff was getting rather loud, Jojo thought it be wise to quiet him down before he woke the whole house. Jojo put his finger to his lips before holding the same finger out and pointing it suggestively at the ground, he wanted to sit, then let him sit. If Jojo was lucky it would shut Jeff up.

"I'm not dog, you sit on the floor!" Jeff yelled as loud as ever but Jojo just shrugged at him, finishing up his sandwich. Jojo didn't say a word about his departure, but grabbed his glass and made his way towards the room's exit. Almost instantly Jojo found himself cut off though, by the taller Who. With a small sigh of annoyance Jojo attempted to slip past him but Jeff just stuck up his leg, blocking Jojo's path.

"Where is it?" Jeff's voice was calm but Jojo could see the impatience growing on his features, it was a clear sign Jeff would probably blow a fuse soon, if he didn't get what he wanted. As it lay now, Jojo could risk another episode of closet stuffing or he could just give Jeff what he was demanding.

Jojo decided it'd probably be safer to go with the later of the two.

"I've tried being a nice guy here." Jeff was saying calmly after taking a deep breath, "but you are making it extremely difficult… Now all I am asking is that you give me what I want and no one will have to get hurt, physically or emotionally."

Jojo could throw his water at Jeff, duck around him and run, but that did not seem to be the wise thing to do, so instead he went with plan B for the second time that night. Setting his glass on the floor by his feet he nodded loosely. Right… he'd give Jeff _just_ what he wanted.

He strolled past Jeff as he stepped out of the way and Jojo ascended the stairs to his room.

After a quick check to make sure Jeff didn't follow him he paced over to his bed. Jeff wouldn't know any different. Jojo was going to give him a roll of film, just not the one he wanted. No this was the one that had originally been the camera and Jojo went back down stairs with it in hand.

Jeff would _never_ know any different.

* * *

Jojo woke up early the next day, which was more out of force of habit than by choice. He stumbled out into the hallway and slipped into the bathroom. Determined to beat the other ninety-eight members of his family, which he did. At this point, he was glad he was use to a lack of sleep because it was the only thing keeping him on his feet at the moment. It was important he stayed awake today too, he had a lot to get done.

When he turned off the water and pushed down the puffball that was his damp fur --making himself appear slightly more presentable-- he stepped out of the bathroom and found a loud chattering line of his family members. Figures… and his father was at the front.

"Hey! Jojo!"

Had the day started already? Well it was official now that Jojo's father was trying to have a conversation with him.

"Why weren't you at dinner last night?"

Someone at the back of the line yelled, "DAD! YOU'RE HOLDING THE LINE UP! I GOTTA PEE!" Some manners Jojo's little sisters displayed. Shaking his head, Jojo turned to walk away only to find the messy footsteps of his father falling not far behind. Jojo should of expected that he wouldn't get away so easily.

His father called after him, "Jojo, wait! I'm just worried about you!" With a deep sigh Jojo stopped, allowing his father to catch up to him. After all, he expected this to happen, considering he had missed one of the most "important" times of the day. It was one thing to be late but to miss it all together-

Regardless of the fact he had a good reason. He was unconscious in a closet.

Jojo sighed, it was the best thing to do in one of these situations. He was just going to let his father talk.

"What if something happened to you?" Jojo tossed him a skeptical look. What would possibly happen? He was not going to give the mayor time to explain himself, he turned walk away once more. He had to find the two of his sisters that were involved with Jeff after all and get them in one place.

Trying to pick them out from the rest could prove troublesome though.


End file.
